CVTs are commonly used in off-road vehicles, such as utility task vehicles (UTVs), recreational off-highway vehicles (ROVs), multipurpose off-highway utility vehicles (MOHUVs), snowmobiles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), among others. CVTs utilized in such vehicles often rely on a belt, chain, or similar mechanical drive transfer mechanism to transmit power from a power source (such as an engine) to the CVT. For example, a belt may connect a primary clutch mounted to an output shaft of an engine to a secondary clutch mounted to an input shaft of CVT. Continuing with this example, the belt is driven by the primary clutch to transfer power to the secondary clutch coupled with the CVT, which, in turn, regulates the propulsion of the vehicle. As the belt rotates, friction from the CVT heats the belt. Conventional solutions provided limited means of displacing the heat surrounding the belt and other components, potentially resulting in a shortened useful lifetime, failure, and frequent replacement. Additionally, some previous CVT cooling solutions relied on air from outside of the vehicle for cooling, potentially introducing dust, debris, water, and other particulate matter to the CVT and engine components of the vehicle.